Girl Next Door
by babyangel54224
Summary: Based on the song by Saving Jane. JJ and Emily as kids. Not everything is what it seems. Warning: Contains rape and abuse
1. Chapter 1

Title: Girl Next Door

Author: Babyangel54224

Fandom: Criminal Minds

Rating: M

Pairing: JJ/Emily

Summary: Based on the song by Saving Jane. JJ and Emily as kids. Not everything is what it seems.

Warnings: Rape and Abuse of children

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or characters *sigh*

JJ was the most amazing girl. She had everything. She was smart, she had nice clothes, and she had many friends. She was looked up to. But Emily was not. She got B's and C's. She had jeans and shirts but they weren't pretty and didn't have many if any friends. But the only thing was that JJ wouldn't let anyone do is come to her house. Emily was kind of jealous of JJ.

One day, JJ came over to Emily and asked her how was she was and they started talking and Emily started to see why everyone liked her. They hung out a little more and JJ gave Emily some of her clothes and they became great friends. Eventually, they decided to talk about their family. Emily didn't want to but she decided that she would have to sometime. JJ said that she wanted Emily to come to her house but that she had to be prepared for what she was going to see. Emily said,

"Why?"

"My parents have problems. They have money but that's it. They don't get along but they both take their anger out on me. My mom ignores everything my dad does. I didn't want anyone to know this but I trust you. You have to be careful and be prepared to be insulted and they drink a lot."

"I'll be fine and I guess I should tell you about my family too. Well my mom is trying to get a job with the state but my "dad" Gregor is evil he drinks and he hits on me and kicks the crap out of me. That's why I don't wear short sleeves and other things. It's just if someone finds out I'll lose everything. If my mom finds out, he said he will kill her and torture me to no end."

"Oh my god. Emily, I'm so sorry but do you still want come to my house."

"Sure but before we go I just wanted to know if you scream when they hurt you."

"Yeah," JJ says shyly.

"But um did it happen last night too."

"Yeah um why."

"I think I heard you."

"Well I heard something last night and well kinda often but I didn't know who it was."

"Yeah it probably was me."

"I know this is weird but were you screaming last night?"

"I um yeah. Was I that loud?"

"I don't know how to put this but it was uh pretty loud."

"Uh oops glad my mom didn't come in."

"So um do you want to see, you know, uh, yeah."

"I have a room with a door so um we could do it there maybe it would be a little better there."

"Yeah I just have to call my mom and tell her that I'm not going to be home tonight?"

"Yeah you can stay the night though you might have to stay in the closet for a little so that he doesn't catch you but other than that we should be good."

"Great when can we go?"

"Well I just have to get my bag then we can go."

"Ok I can't wait."

"Let's go."

"K."

They walk to JJ's house holding hands.

"Are you ready or would you rather go through the back."

"Well, whichever is best for you and gets you in less trouble."

"Well, you are going to be hiding but you can come back through in the back so um let's go through the front."

"Are you sure you want to be holding hands when you meet them."

"Well does it make it worse?"

"For who."

"You."

"No."

"So I don't mind maybe I should say this before we get in. Um JJ?"

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"Well I was going to say this before our conversation earlier but I love you too."

"Now that we have gotten that off of our chests lets go in. Mom, Dad, I'm home," JJ whispers.

"I brought a friend. I hope you don't mind."

JJ and Emily quietly make their way to JJ's room. Luckily, JJ's parents were sleeping for now. "Well, I guess it's time to show you my wounds," Emily said.

"Ok I'm ready."

"Good."

When Emily took off her shirt there were bruises all on her arms and ribs and her back had scars and cuts from where he hit her with a belt, whip, glass bottle, or whatever he could find. When she looked at JJ's face it was a mix of shock and sadness but gladly not pity. After Emily put her shirt back on, JJ said,

"I guess it's my turn."

Emily nodded. JJ reached for her skirt zipper and pulled off her skirt. The next thing Emily saw was bruises on JJ's thighs. Emily had a softened look on her face. She looked at JJ's face and she saw embarrassment. JJ then said,

"That's why I always wear skirts it hurts too much to wear pants."

"Oh, sweetie it's ok it's going to be ok."

Emily hugs JJ and pulls back up her skirt. Wouldn't want one of her parents to get the wrong idea and go off on them.

"I guess that means sex is off limits,"

Emily says with a smirk. JJ looks up at Emily and nods and smiles wiping her eyes.

"So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know but um we should finish our homework and then I'll make dinner and um we can play a game and then go to sleep. By the way that is the closet that you will be running into when I tell you too and when I say run I mean run. Wouldn't want you to get caught in my bed, would you?"

"Well," she says thinking with a smirk on her face.

"Don't even think about it but I have to tell you don't make any noise and don't come out of the closet unless I tell you to. Please I beg of you."

"Yeah, fine I will be quiet and not come out of the closet. I'll make sure my phone is on silent so that I won't be like trapped in the closet," Emily said with a smirk.

"After dinner and a game you have to leave."

"But-"

"I have a tree outside my window over there you have to come back through there and then we can hang out some more I just can't risk anything else, okay?"

"Yeah."

They smile at each other, finish their homework and fix and eat dinner for the family and Emily meets them. After a few slut statements and a couple of insults they let her stay and eat dinner in JJ's room. After a game, Emily said good night to the family and left coming back through the back window. They played together some more and then decided to go to sleep.

"So I guess I should say goodnight."

"Yeah, night."

Emily kissed JJ on the forehead. Emily said,

"It's called a goodnight kiss."

JJ just smiled and cut off the light. A few hours later, JJ heard someone walking in the hallway she quickly opened her eyes and looked at the clock 2:00 as usual. Then she looked at Emily she looked so peaceful she hated to wake her up but she did anyway. She started to shake Emily softly and whispered,

"Emily, wake up."

Emily immediately did and looked at JJ who motioned her to the closet. She got up and went in. The next thing JJ knew is that 30 seconds after she laid down there was someone on top of her, touching her. JJ started whimpering but he whispered,

"Shh be quiet, you wouldn't want your mom to hear, would you?"

Then pulled off her clothes and went inside of her and she softly cried out. Emily who had woken up by then was looking through the holes through the door to see what was happening, hoping her eyes and ears were playing tricks on her but she knew they weren't and a silent tear rolled down her face as she watched JJ in pain. When he got off of JJ he whispered,

"You were great tonight. Can't wait for tomorrow."

JJ made a slight whimper and he left. A minute later, JJ called Emily out of the closet and Emily ran to JJ's side but didn't touch her. Emily just whispered comforting words until JJ fell asleep and then and only then did she fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Emily came over every day for the next week. She didn't know why, maybe to support her or just to stay out of her house and spend time with JJ. However it was the next Monday when everything went wrong. It seemed like every other day they went to school, held hands, sat together at lunch, walked home together. Nothing changed but when Emily got to JJ's place with a bunch of clothes in her bag, she saw JJ hanging from her shirt collar on a coat hanger as her dad screamed at her. As she started to see JJ gasping for air, her face bright red, she ran over, pushed JJ up so that it would unhook and slid her into her arms. JJ's father stared at her venomously as Emily ran with JJ in her arms into her room. Emily caressed JJ's face as she watched her get control of her breathing. Within ten minutes, JJ passed out while Emily watched over her shallow breathing.

JJ woke up with her head throbbing. She groaned in pain. Emily sat up and caressed her hair.

"It's ok, sweetie. I'm here."

"Time?" JJ ground out.

Emily looks at her watch then says,

"Let me get you some water first. It's 1:30."

"At night?"

"Yeah. You've been out for a while."

"Did you leave?"

Emily arches an eyebrow.

"Did you leave did he see you leave?"

"No. I was worried about you. I didn't wanna leave you alone."

"Fuck Emily. Just fuck."

"What? JJ? Nothing's gonna happen."

"You don't get it. Everything's gonna happen and it's gonna happen tonight."

She sits up and tries to take a deep breath but winds up coughing. Emily rubs her back. JJ glances over to the clock.

"You need to go."

"But-"

JJ points to the closet. Emily nods and goes in. That's when he arrives. He shoves open the door and it slams against the wall. JJ whimpers.

"You."

He runs up, jumps on her and grabs her throat.

"You and that bitch! She thinks she saved you. The fucking idiot. I wasn't finished talking to you!"

JJ scratches aimlessly at his arms trying to get some air.

"Oh yeah. I talked to her father earlier today. He said he'll deal with her disruptive behavior. I also heard from the neighbor next door that you two are dating. Seems that the little kid that they had wouldn't shut up about someone actually having a love life out here. Told him about that too."

At that moment Emily tripped on a toy truck in JJ's closet. She fell with a loud bang. Emily held in a yelp and prayed that he wouldn't check on the noise. But he did. He stumbled to the closet. For once in her life Emily really wished she was as smart as R. Kelly. She took a deep breath. He yanked open the door. She tried to hide but it was no use. He dragged her out of the closet and threw her on the bed next to JJ.

"Well it seems like you two are doing a great job coming out of the closet."

He almost chuckles.

"So is it true?"

The poor girl lets out a little whimper. Emily puts her body in front of JJ's.

"Honestly. Could you have been a little less obvious?"

He sighs.

"All that I've taught you and you go for a girl."

He growls.

"Maybe it's not you. Maybe it's not your fault. Maybe that little bitch brain washed you into liking her. Yeah. I should teach her a lesson."

"N-n-no. It wasn't her. It was my fault."

"Oh. How cute. Standing up for her. I guess I could take the bait."

He pins JJ down. Emily stares on shock for a second before lunging at him. She gets him off of JJ only to be pinned herself. His eyes were filled with hate and power. She whimpered. After he grabbed a handful of her shirt and tore it clear off her body she knew she was screwed. In a last ditch effort she said,

"JJ run! Go get help. Now!"

JJ jumped up and ran, out the door down the street... Emily however was not as lucky. He held her down while she tried to escape. He then, realizing he didn't have much time, decided to enjoy his last bit of freedom the best he could. He ripped off her pajama pants and underwear and reached down to do the same to himself. He reached down to position himself and pushed in. She squealed in pain. He groaned.

"You're so tight. Fuck. First time. God it's been a while."

He said as he continued to thrust into her. She continuously begged him to stop. Then she heard it.

"No!"

She heard him grunt almost as if was waiting for her to arrive then thrusts one last time before spilling his seed into her. Emily whimpered and her head fell to the side as he fell on top of her. It was then she saw JJ's face, tear stained and still panting. Then she heard some men talking and passed out.

JJ ran 2 miles in record time to the police station. She ran in and panted with panic filled eyes.

"He's hurting her. He got her. She saved me. Help!"

They ran to the child's side.

"What happened?"

"Emily! She saved me and told me to get help. He's hurting her!"

"Who?"

"My dad."

"Give me the address. Aaron! Come on we have to go quick."

JJ jumped in the car and the sped to her house. As soon as he stopped the car, she jumped out and ran inside. It was that moment she realized it was too late. She saw her dad on top of Emily and heard her begs.

"No!" She yelled.

Only to hear a grunt in response and see Emily's head falling to the side as she lets out a whimper. The officers walk in behind her guns drawn, only to gasp in horror at the sight in front of them. One of herbs men took the safety off of his gun and told him to get off of her and onto his knees on the floor. After he slowly complied, the man she first met bent down to look at her. He gently sighed as he saw the glazed look in her eyes. He gently turned her face to look at him in the eyes.

"Hi. My name is David. Emily will be just fine, sweetheart. Let me just call a bus."

As he called in an ambulance, he heard her whisper to no one in particular,

"No she won't. She'll be broken just like me."


	3. Chapter 3

Emily spent 2 days in the hospital before her mother aka the ambassador came straight faced to her daughter's side. Emily knew this was her chance to tell her mother about Gregor but before she could open her mouth her mother was shouting orders.

"Get out of that bed and get some clothes on! We are leaving."

"Where are we going?"

"Home. Where else?"

"But-"

"But nothing. We are leaving this depressing place now."

"Yes mother."

While sitting in the limo, Emily looked at her mother.

"Mother, please. Gregor-"

"Yes Gregor told me about you and that girl. I'm very disappointed with you. Do you know what will happen if anyone finds out about this?"

She sighs.

"But mother-"

"That is why we are leaving tonight."

"But. What!"

"Don't you dare, raise your voice to me! Yes, we will be here for the trial, okay? But from now on you are coming with me on business trips. Gregor has been demoted since he can't seem to look over you well."

"No! He's gonna kill me."

"No he won't, child. He would never hurt you."

"Mother, you don't understand."

Emily sighs.

"Can we make a stop first?"

The ambassador nods. Emily passes the sheet she got at the hospital to the driver. He turns and starts driving to the destination.

As they arrive to the destination, Emily jumps out of the limo.

"It's okay, Mother. I'll be right back."

The ambassador doesn't bother to turn from her phone. Emily knocks on the door.

"Is JJ here?"

The girl nods and lets the girl in.

"Emily!"

"JJ!"

They hug.

"Okay I don't have long. I need your number."

"Okay here."

JJ scribbles and hands her a piece of paper with her new number on it. Emily shoves it in her pocket.

"Thanks. We're moving. I'm going with my mother. My mother doesn't like you so we need a code. What do you want to be called?"

"How about Shelby?"

"Sure and I'll go by Elizabeth cause no one would think you would call the Ambassador."

"So those are our new names I like it."

"Me too."

A horn honks outside.

"I got to go. I'll call you later, Shelby."

"Bye, Elizabeth."

They hug goodbye and Emily runs to the car.

"Who was that?"

The ambassador said knowing it was the motherly thing to ask.

"Oh it was a friend that I wanted to say goodbye to before we left."

"That important to you? You sure it wasn't your little bitch?"

She whispered the end not wanting to be obscene. She had high standards and couldn't have her ideas lessened just because of a foolish child or an obscene word.

"No, it was just a friend. It was my friend, Shelby."

"Good. I want you ready by 8 o'clock to go. The jet will be waiting so don't be late, okay?"

"Yes, Mother."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review :)<strong>


End file.
